halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal
Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal is a first-person tactical shooter game developed by for the Xbox One console. The game depicts Spartan-IV Ross Pine, then an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper as he is questioned by ONI Section Zero over his actions at the Fall of Wroclaw. Gameplay Developed for the Xbox One console, Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal features much of the sandbox style gameplay the series is known for and the developing team added several new additions. Much of Ross Pine, one of the main characters in the Eon saga, is given a starring role in his own side story. He is part of X-Ray Six, although the other squad members are not part of a squad mechanic. The game is set on Wroclaw, a booming Outer Colony with a strategic naval importance. Much of the development also went into the civilian section, giving more insight on what ordinary life would be like in the 26th century. Like Halo 3: ODST, the player is given both stamina and health in lieu of the traditional Spartan's shields. The motion tracker does not make a return, replaced by the VISR, which will assist the player through the campaign. Assassinations make a return with an addition to Yan'me and Mgalekgolo animations featured. Both sprinting and the smart-scope will be featured. The player has access to a maximum of 3 biofoam canisters, essentially portable health regeneration and can restore them back to full health in a pinch. The player's health will regenerate if slightly damaged, although more critical situations would require biofoam. The regeneration of health does take some time, so it is advised to avoid combat until it is finished. Cans can be found throughout the campaign. There are the four main difficulties; Easy, Normal, Heroic and Legendary. However you must beat the campaign at least once on any mode to unlock Legendary. The Covenant serve as the main antagonist and are said to be the most ruthless and bloodthirsty ones humanity has ever faced. All of the enemy species except for Jiralhanae return, with new ranks. There will also be both recurring and a couple new weapons in the series from both human and Covenant. Some of the weapons also incorporate a piercing mechanic, which allows some of the shots if properly placed, to reduce damage to shielding/stamina and increase damage to health. Features Characters * Ross Pine * Marissa Bourne (First appearance) * Lance Danner (First appearance) * Rahim Khaled (First appearance) * Luis Escobar (First appearance) * Anthony Lusana * Brett Fowler * Marcus Austal * Blake Bailey * Colwell (First appearance) * Douglas (First appearance) * Norman Joseph Ortega (First appearance) * Xah 'Erranee (First appearance) Weapons * UNSC ** MA5C Assault Rifle ** BR55 Battle Rifle ** M392 Designated Marksman Rifle ** M57 Personal Defense Rifle ** M6C/SOCOM Automag ** M6H2 Magnum ** MA5K Carbine ** M7S Submachine Gun ** SRS99-AM Sniper Rifle ** M319 Grenade Launcher ** M41 Rocket Launcher ** M90A Shotgun ** Flytrap (First appearance) ** Explosive dagger (First appearance) ** M9 HEDP frag grenade ** M16 flashbang grenade ** AIE-486H Turret ** M7057 Flamethrower * Covenant ** Type-25 Plasma Pistol ** Type-25 Plasma Rifle ** Type-55 Storm Rifle ** Type-33 Needler ** Type-31 Needle Rifle ** Type-27 Beam Rifle ** Type-39 Assault Carbine (First appearance) ** Type-57 Carbine ** Type-1 Energy Sword ** Type-33 Fuel Rod Gun ** Type-52 Plasma Launcher ** Type-53 Plasma Caster ** Assault Cannon ** Type-1 Plasma Grenade ** Type-42 Plasma cannon ** Type-47 Guided Munitions Launcher/Super Heavy Needle Mortar (First appearance) * Insurrection ** LMR-9 Piercing Rifle (First appearance) ** FA Tactical Flechettegun (First appearance) ** FA Infantry Automatic Rifle-2 IAR (First appearance) Vehicles * UNSC ** M274 Mongoose *** M274M Gungoose ** M12 Warthog *** M12G1 Gauss Variant *** M12R Rocket Variant *** ONI Warthog ** M808 Scorpion ** HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark VIII ADS Giant (First Appearance) ** UH-144 Falcon ** D77H-TCI Pelican ** AV-14 Hornet ** AV-18 Swallow ** AV-49 Wasp ** AC-220 Vulture ** Charon-class light frigate *** UNSC A Dime a Dozen ''(First Appearance) *** UNSC ''Isonzo (First Appearance) *** UNSC Fair Weather ** Hillsborough-class destroyer *** UNSC Tecumseh ''(First Appearance) ** Marathon-class cruiser *** UNSC ''Resolution ''(First Appearance) * '''Covenant' ** Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle *** Ultra Ghost ** Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *** Ultra Banshee ** Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage *** Ultra Wraith ** Type-29 Close-Support Fighter ** Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle *** Ultra Spectre ** Type-48 Revenant ** Type-44 Troop Carrier ** Type-47 Multicombat Siege Platform (First Appearance) ** Type-55 Kraken Locations * Wroclaw (First Appearance) ** San Marco (First Appearance) *** Esparanza Hospital *** San Marco Museum of Natural History *** Portela Square *** Gualicentes Bridge ** Gabriel's Valley *** Moreno Reservoir *** Moreno Dam *** Watershed Division Skunkworks Facility Species * Human * Sangheili * Kig-Yar ** T'vaoan * Unggoy * Mgalekgolo * Yan'me Organizations * United Nations Space Command ** UNSC Navy *** Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **** X-Ray Six **** X-Ray Seven ** Spartan *** Fireteam Eon * Covenant Empire ** Covenant Army ** Covenant Navy *** 'Erranee's personal guard * Insurrection ** United Rebel Front Events * Fall of Wroclaw * Mission to San Marco Technology and Equipment Synopsis X-Ray Six The player will assume control of Ross Pine, an ODST sniper assigned to X-Ray Six as they conduct various missions in Wroclaw. X-Ray Six is led by Luis Escobar and consists of second-in command Rahim Khaled, demolitions/heavy weapons expert Lance Danner and communications specialist Marissa Bourne. They are on operations against the Wroclaw United Rebel Front Cell when the Covenant Invasion begins. The campaign will support 4 player co-op and player 2 assumes control of Bourne, player 3 plays Danner and player 4 will get Khaled. Campaign Missions Invasion Campaign * Clean House * Code Crimson Post-War Campaign * Multiplayer Firefight